Genin Self-Training (Hikari, Kaitari)
Participants Hikari Uchiha Kaitari Kayuga Genin Training llSuperMarioll: -Hikari Uchiha wakes up in the morning to his alarm clock...he really hates the annoying beeping that comes from it as he slams his fist down on the snooze button. He sits up slowly all droopy eyed. He slides out bed as he drags himself to the bathroom. He relieves himself and then hops in the shower and sits under the hot water, trying to wake himself up. He then washes himself up after five minutes if just sitting there. He turns off the water as he gets out and dries himself off. He heads back into his bedroom as he goes into his dresser and puts on his new clothing. He grabs his new blade from its display case and slides it in between the hakama cloth and the rope on his left side. He grabs his headband and ties it on his forehead as he nods to himself in the mirror. He goes into the kitchen as he grabs a ramen cup and fixes it up then puts it in the microwave and waits....waits....waits.....*ding* He grabs it out the microwave and digs in. As he finishes his breakfast ramen, he tosses the cup into the trash can and heads on out after grabbing his old winter robe...at least that still fits him. He heads out into the cold and dashes towards the main compound. He jumps from on top of a building and lands in the middle and looks around seeing no one here...he heads into the training area and faces a training dummy. He should work on perfecting that jutsu. He motions his hands quickly; Rat → Snake → Boar! "Fire Style: Flame Vein!" He brings his foot up as a large amount of chakra builds up on the bottom of his foot. He slams it down into the ground as it cracks, sending the chakra into the ground. One crack would spread until it reaches under the dummy. The ground would crumble about two and a half feet and explode into flames about four feet high, incinerating the dummy just about instantly into ashes. He sighs a little bit sort of pleased but a little disappointed.- "Could of been better..." -He always hated training by himself...it was always boring...he looks around the corner to see if anyone showed up, but nothing. He sighs and goes back to his training. As he motions his hands again; Rat → Snake → Boar! "Fire Style: Flame Vein!" He brings his foot up as a large amount of chakra builds up on the bottom of his foot. He slams it down into the cracked ground as it cracks even more, sending the chakra into the ground. One crack would spread until it reaches under the dummy next to the ash pile. The ground would crumble almost three feet but not enough as the ground explodes into flames about four feet high, incinerating the dummy just about instantly into ashes. He growls in aggrivation.- "Getting closer..." Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari got out of bed. He rubbed his sore eyes lazily. He peered out his window, leaning aginst the windowsil, to hear a noise and see a light apearing from somewhere in the fog. He raised an eye brow as he got up, closing his window and walking to the shower. After the shower he grabbed his Hakama, shirt, headband, bokken, and sandles. He dressed as he normaly would, and walked into the kitchen just long enough to grab a riceball from the refridgerator and head out the door. He walked slowly through the thick fog, following the light and sound as he stuffed his face with the riceball. As he got even closer he could see flames shooting from the ground. He turned the corner to see a boy. Stopping with his mouthful to look at the boy, all he could say was- "Mmm?" -He stared at the boy and turned to see a few piles of ashes. A look of fear came over his face for a moment. He looked back at the boy, hopeing this wasn't some one sided street brawl gone wrong.- llSuperMarioll: -Silence fell upon the village as Hikari looks at the ash piles. He feels another presense coming close to him. He slowly turns his head facing him with his eyes closed. He sharply opens his jet black eyes and glares at him as he speaks in a deep tone still aggrivated.- "What do you want...?" -The thickness of the fog would keep his body in a silloutte but his eyes were visible through it all. He glares at him, not liking to be interupted during his self-training even though he hated it with a passion...he still does not like to be interupted. He speaks again not hearing an answer from the guy.- "Well!?" -He shouts out really irritated at this point...precious time keeps ticking away....tick tick tick tick....more time keeps being wasted....he growls to himself as precious seconds are now being wasted.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari stuffs the rest of the rice ball in his mouth, chewing it well before swallowing. He wipes his face clean with the back of his hand, then flicking his wrist back down to his side. He stares intently at the silloutte in the fog.- "Such a scarey way to introduce yourself." -He folds his arms and tilts his head, confussed.- "Don't you have a name?" -He shuffled through the situation and his words carefuly- "Aren't you kinda lonely training by yourself?" -He looked through the fog, searching the area for any place he could train- llSuperMarioll: -He scoffs as he turns his whole body to face him still in the fog.- "I don't see why I have to tell you my name..." -He motions his hands quickly; Rat → Snake → Boar! "Fire Style: Flame Vein!" He brings his foot up as a large amount of chakra builds up on the bottom of his foot. He slams his foot down into the ground but points his foot to the third dummy next to the ash piles making it seem like I was going to attack him. As the ground cracks and rumbles, he sends the chakra into the ground. One crack would spread until it reaches under the dummy. The ground would crumble about two and a half feet and explode into flames about four feet high, incinerating the dummy just about instantly into ashes.- "And the reason why I don't want to train with someone at the moment is because I don't want to send any of you to the hospital....then I'll never hear the end of it......." -He returns his attention to the dummies and the ash piles.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari stepped back, seeing the boy make a few handseals, he crouched down a bit, prepared to move. He then saw the boy stomp his foot, setting a dummy ablaze nearby. He then raised himself. He lowered his head a little at the boys words, letting his hair fall around his face. He began chuckleing under his mask, just loud enough to hear. He looked back up, smiling widely under his mask.- "I can assure you that I'm both stronger and harder to hit than a hunk of wood, a sandbag, or any other kind of target you use." -He surveyed the area once more before moving into an open area, away from the other boy. He got down on his hands and feet, begining to do push-ups. Every 10 push-ups, he'd look up at the boy, careful not to allow him to attack him for real this time.- llSuperMarioll: "Hmph. What a laugh..." -As he turns his attention back at the dummy, he would work on his Taijutsu properly striking the wooden surface with punches, kicks, and combos. The fog would clear up just a bit from the smoke and steam from his fire style jutsu earlier. His figure would now become visible enough to make out who he was. The Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt, easily recognizable. He continues to train not paying any mind to the other guy.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -As the fog cleared a clearly visible Kaguya crest could be seen on His Hakama. Kaitari looked up to see the Uchiha fan on the boy's back. He looked at the kid with curious eyes. He quickly got to his feet. 'That explains the fire nature' he thought. He walked up to the dummy next the to the boy, begining to strike the dummy with punches, kicks, elbows, combos, etc. Every now and then he'd pull his bokken out and strike the dummy. He'd occasionaly throw the boy a short glance, observing the strength and speed of his blows- llSuperMarioll: -He wouldn't be wearing his weights on his ankles and his wrists. His strikes would be strong but medium speed....he wouldn't be showing his true speed. Crack Crack Crack Crack he punches the wood as it cracks and splinters. He noticed him the guy next to him but paid no attention to him, not even looking at him as he continues to beat down the training dummy. The guy started to train next to him as he sighs getting a bit aggrivated...it was a little distracting. He just keeps a calm mind, blocking him out as he continues to concentrate on his training.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari hit the wooden figure as fast as he could, his hands moving faster than he thought they could. Just lightly tapping the dummy before pulling off, throwing the second one soon after the first. He keeps this going, before pulling his bokken out fo no where and begining to strike with that. He hit the wooden figure on the sides, top, and front. He jabbed the front, swiftly 'slashed' the sides, and 'sliced' the top. He was starting to build up a sweat after a little while, but continued anyways, looking over at the boy occasionaly. He gave a frown as he steped back, jumping into the air and spinning, pulling the bokken down on the top of the dummy with such strength that when it hit, it made a crack from the point of impact almost all the way down to the base of the dummy.- "Mmmm.." -He step back and partly admired the crack, partly despised it not going all the way through.- "could be better... No?" -He turned his head to look at the boy next to him- llSuperMarioll: "Hmph." -He continues to train by himself not amused by what he was doing nor did he even pay attention. He stops what he was doing now this was becoming even more of a distraction. He heads to the bars and starts with pull ups....250 will be good...- "One...two....three...four....five....." -He counts to himself as the world fades away not paying attention to anything but his training.- "12...13...14...15...16..." Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari Notices the boy move away, but doesn't react. instead he continues to punch the dummy. He begins to bruise his fists, but continues nonetheless. After 300 more punches, his hands begin to bleed and he stops. He walks over to a nearby fire and watches the other boy train- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari allowed time to pass, not reacting to the boy moving away. He began to notice the sweat pouring from his face. He looked down at his redening hands. He noticed his skin begining to become covered in splinters, cuts, scrapes, and bruises.- "should wear gloves next time..." -He mummbled to himself. He soon noticed his knuckles leaving traces of blood on the dummy. He decided it was time to call it quits and walked over to a nearby fire, sitting down to rest. He began observing the boy in his training. The kid had a strong will, if he had anything. The attitude and lack of kindness were not to be desired, however...- llSuperMarioll: "123, 124, 125, 126 ,127..." -He continues to count as he pulls himself up and down over and over. He sighs again feeling a set of eyes just watching him. He hated this feeling of stalkery. He swung himself in an upward position and held himself up as he shoots a glare at the guy. He begins to do hand stand push-ups still glaring at him as well has counting to himself.- "156...157...158...159...160...." Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari gave the boy a dirty look as he saw the boy look at him. He got up and faced himself at the nearby wall... He molded chakra to his feet as he charged the wall. He stuck a foot on it and felt the wall crack beneath his feet. He jumped off quickly- "...too much.." -He tried again, lowering the ammount of chakra output. he ran at the wall again, not feeling the stick to the wall, he jumped off a agin, pushing off the ground with his hand, back onto his foot.- "... Not enough..." -He changed it again, between the first two ammounts and charged the wall, this time climbing to the top before jumping off into a backflip and landing on his feet- "..Perfect" -He gave a light smile under his mask before repeating this process- llSuperMarioll: "245...246...247...248...249...250!" -He jumps off the bar as he front flips and lands on the ground. He dashes towards the wall he was at and run up on it and jumps on the top balancing himself. He smirks and quickly runs on top of the wall working on his stamina and balance....he is gonna do at least 200 laps at regular running speed. He speeds around the top of the wall sending chakra to his feet as he reaches the corner and turns quickly without falling off and continues to run.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari looks up at the boy, puzzled. He shrugged it off and decided it wasn't his problem. he continued to run up the wall, flipping off at the top, landing on his feet and continuing. By the this time he was dizzy from flipping so many times. He continued this nonetheless. Untill he landed on his head, that is. It probably would have been cracked, had he not have natrualy hard bones. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head and looking up at the wall.- llSuperMarioll: -Every time he had passed the guy he would count his laps. So far he is up at his 26th lap as he continues to speed around the wall. Not taking a rest or anything, he just ran. Half way through he would pick it up and goes full speed...but that is only until he reaches lap 100. He passes him a few more times hitting 32nd lap now. He runs and jumps over the buildings no letting anything stop him from reaching his goal.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari looked up as the boy ran past him. He was getting tired just looking at the boy. He sighed as he layed on his back. He then saw the boy pass again. He put his hands down next to his head and pushed himself up onto his feet. he psuhed his hair back, looking up at the wall. He slowly walked over to the pull-up bars, grabing onto the tallest one and beigning to spin himself, twirling around and turning around at the peak of his spin. He began to feel his arms stretch, feeling the burn of Lactic Acid in his muscles.- llSuperMarioll: -95...96...97...98...99...100! He bursts into full speed mode as gusts of wind are created around is body. He passes a couple of trees as the wind would blow the leftover dead leaves off the branches. He has no idea how fast he was running...he actually wanted to know but doesn't know how. Oh well...he continues to run as fast as he could and jumps over the buildings the cross his way as he was running. 118! 119! 120! 121! 122! 123! 124! He keeps going as sweat pours from his body and his forehead.- "Cmon cmon cmon cmon cmon!" Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari lets go of the bar, flying up and doing a flip in the air before landing on his feet in the open space. He looked up at the boy and saw his fly by.- "Pretty fast...He's going faster than one would think possible. Quite a feat for the human body...." -He mumbled to himself before yelling out to the boy- "You keep running like that, your body's going to quit on you!" -he continued to watch the boy, hopeing his words reached him. He hoped the boy knew how to listen...- "Better slow down..." llSuperMarioll: -He couldn't hear anything but the wind blowing around. He keeps going now on his 150th lap. His muscles started to hurt now, but not enough for him to stop. He passes the guy a few more times hitting 155. He pants a little heavy now but he keeps pressing on with a smirk on his face.- "Heh..cmon cmon cmon cmon cmon cmon!" Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari just stares blankly at the boy. He turned and rubbed the back of his head. He began counting down. He knew from past experience that running like that will only ruin your body. He knew the boy was going to fall any moment. Kaitari knew the boy couldn't handle that kind of physical stress. He rolled his head over his shoulder, expecting the boy to fall any moment. He slightly bent his legs, prepaired to sprint and catch him from any serious injury- llSuperMarioll: -195, 196, 197, 198, 199, 200!!!!! He jumps up and slides on top of the gate roof and just sits there. He has dealt with harsher training with Kihaku so he isn't gonna worry about himself. He looks down and sees the guy following him and frowns. He grabs his water bottle and drinks from it and pants a little bit wiping the sweat from him forehead..- "Why are you following me!?" -He shouts down at him with a slight tone of irritation. He looks at him waiting for his answer.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari just looks up at the boy, laughing a bit- "I'm following you, because I wanted to see the extent of your abilities. Last I checked, it wasn't a crime." -He shrugs as he turns and begins to walk away. He then stops after a few steps- "And try not to push your body too hard..." -He tilted his head upwards as he continued to walk away. He waved one hand over his shoulder and the other in his pocket.- "Just watching you makes me tired.... I needa rest..." -He rubbed the back of his next as he continued his stride all the way home, leaving the boy to his anger and agression. He wanted no part of it. He learned two things from this boy: He learns his jutsu fast and well, and he'll stop at nothing short of satisfaction when it comes to training...- llSuperMarioll: -He smirks...Extent...that wasnt even close to his extent...he sighs...oh well, people will learn one day....never underestimate...that will be your downfall...He leans back laying on the tile of the roof and looks up at the misty sky as he then slowly closes his eyes and rests for a bit now that he had left. Either he continues resting until someone came in or at least a half an hour to and hour of resting and he will get back to training.-